


¿TE CALIENTA EL OLOR DE MI VERGA?

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: @OneDBromancesHot, Amigos, Bisexual, Español, Fanfic, Lemon, M/M, Mamadas, Sexo, Smut, dirty - Freeform, esmegma, heteros, oler polla, segma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Liam y Stiles se encuentran solos en una habitacion. Liam decide enseñarle algo de porno a su primo, mientras que Stiles planea hacerle oler su polla.





	1. Chapter 1

Apenas había bebido esa Nochebuena cuando toda mi familia se fue a sus respectivas casas. Yo decidí quedarme a dormir en casa de mis padres para así levantarme al día siguiente y comer. Además, no me apetecía conducir a aquellas horas hasta mi apartamento. Y parecía ser que mi primo mayor, Stiles, pensó lo mismo, porque le dijo a mis padres que si se podía quedar a dormir.  
Mi madre le dijo que podía dormir en la que seguía siendo mi habitación, en la cama que se sacaba de debajo de mi cama. O, si no, cabía la posibilidad de dormir en el sofá cama. Mi primo, aquel chico pálido con lunares por doquier, muy inteligente y bastante guapo y desarraigado respecto a la familia decidió que dormiría en mi habitación para que al día siguiente no le molestaran si mis padres se levantaban pronto.  
Mi relación con Stiles era casi nula, quitando algunos encuentros casuales o las fiestas navideñas. Él siempre había ido a su aire y sabíamos más bien poco de la vida que llevaba. Sólo sabíamos que era bastante aplicado, trabajaba en un lugar de comida rápida en las noches y de día estudia en la universidad. Eso, unido a los 4 años de edad que me sacaba, había hecho que mi primo y yo apenas fuéramos conocidos. Tal vez, cuando yo era pequeño, sí que teníamos más relación. Pero luego, nada.  
El caso es que esa noche, Stiles fue práctico y decidió que dormiría en mi cuarto. Se fue al baño mientras mis padres se metían en su habitación y yo me ponía ropa cómoda para dormir. Mi ordenador portátil estaba encendido sobre mi antiguo escritorio. Estaba aprovechando a saquearles ADSL a mis padres, ya que mi conexión portátil era una basura y no me permitía, por ejemplo, descargarme buenas pelis porno de folladas a pelo, puños por el culo, meadas o comida de semen. Estaba observando las barras de descarga cuando oí abrirse la puerta del baño. Stiles llegaba a la habitación. Minimicé el programa de descarga y me erguí, para verle como entraba.  
─¿No tienes sueño Liam? –me dijo con su tono de chico de barrio.  
─Poco, la verdad –contesté con desgana, deshaciéndome de los calcetines y echándolos a un lado, en el suelo.  
Stiles se descalzó las deportivas que llevaba y se desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón, desabotonándose también el jean, por lo que ésta quedó colgando y tirando hacia un lado de la abertura de los pantalones, lo que dejó al aire un trozó de tela del calzoncillo azul marino con rayas negras que vestía el.  
Acto seguido se quitó la camiseta y dejó al aire su torso, que me pareció más delgado de lo que yo había pensado. Creía que Stiles, a pesar de su complexión delgada, tendría tripita, pero tampoco. No estaba delgado, pero tampoco se le notaba barriguita. Sólo la carne poco tersa por causa de la falta de ejercicio.


	2. ¿Estos son perros o caballos?

Tenía el ombligo rodeado por recio vello castaño, lo mismo que sus pequeños y rosados pezones y la ligera mata de vellos que le creía en el centro de su pecho, cuyas redondeadas tetas no estaban duras, si no que apuntaban las mismas maneras poco tonificadas que la zona de su vientre.  
─¿Tienes un pijama de sobra o tengo que dormir en boxers? –preguntó.  
No respondí. Me acerqué al armario, lo abrí y mientras buscaba una camiseta y un pijama limpio, noté como a mis espaldas Stiles se deshacía también de los vaqueros. Al girarme de nuevo, tras encontrar lo que buscaba, mi primo estaba sólo con unos slips azules marinos y unos calcetines grises, inclinado hacia delante y toqueteando el ordenador. Sentí un pálpito en el pecho al verle de aquellas guisas. Me quedé paralizado. Sus muslos velludos me impactaron y ni que decir tiene que su culo redondo y gordito embutido en aquellos calzoncillos hicieron que mi pene se pusiera morcillón.  
─¿Qué buscas? –conseguí reaccionar.  
─¿Te importa si miro unas cosas? Llevo dos días sin meterme a Internet.  
─No, claro. Mira lo que quieras –dije─. Y toma, el pijama –extendía la mano. Él se giró y lo cogió. Voy a lavarme los dientes –añadí, y me dirigí al baño.  
Tardaría unos cinco minutos en cepillármelos, usar el colutorio y echarme una meada de antes de irme a dormir. Al volver a la habitación, mi primo movía el ratón frenéticamente. Vio que había vuelto, se detuvo en seguida y me miró sonriente.  
─¿Qué? –pregunté─. ¿Por qué sonríes?  
─Cierra la puerta – pidió, que tus padres se han costado ya.  
Hice caso y di unos pasos hacía las camas. Stiles había sacado la cama de debajo, en donde iba a dormir, que tenía ya las sábanas puestas y todo.  
─¿De qué te ríes?– me incliné hacia el ordenador para mirar lo que le tenía tan contento. Entonces pensé que me moría, y que un fuerte calor ascendía a través de mi garganta hasta mis mejillas.  
─De que además de marica eres mazo de cerdo –adujo, teniendo maximizado en la pantalla el programa de descargas en donde varias y controvertidas películas completaban sus barras con un baile de números frenético─. Sé poco inglés, pero lo poco que sé me ayuda a saber lo que es "fist", lo que es "bukkake", lo que es… esto… ─leyó con dificultad─… "bestiality". ¿Estos son perros o caballos?  
─Quita eso– le di un manotazo para hacerme con el ratón y cerrar aquel programa.  
─Hey, ¡qué no pasa nada! Que si eres marica y te gustan las guarradas a mí me da igual.  
─Pero a mí no –dije con aire grave y furibundo.  
─¿Por qué? ¿No lo sabe nadie?  
─¿Qué me gustan las guarradas o que soy gay?


	3. Todo muy morboso

Stiles rió, aunque yo no le encontraba la gracia por ningún sitio.  
─Lo segundo –dije─.   
─¿Lo sabe alguien de la familia?  
─Pues mis padres –respondí─. Y luego mis amigos. Y ahora tú por mirar donde nadie te ha mandado –respondí, dejándome caer en la cama y quedándome sentado.  
─Pero no pasa nada. Si a mí no me importa, primo. Yo tengo muchos colegas en el bar que son "gays" y tienen muy buen rollo.  
─No le digas nada a tus padres, por favor Stiles–le pedí.  
─Que no te preocupes Liam, que yo soy una tumba para esto –se desquitó tranquilamente.  
─Ah, y olvida lo que has visto de las películas –le pedí también.  
─Eso es un poco más difícil –comentó.  
─¿Por qué es más difícil si puede saberse? –manifesté con tono borde.  
─Porque no todos los días se conoce a alguien a quien le molen ese tipo de cosas.  
─Eso es porque a la gente que le gustan no lo van diciendo por ahí.  
─Quiero ver esas guarradas que te bajas. Sólo por curiosidad. Nada más Liam –pidió ahora él.  
Mi cara era un poema porque no sabía si había oído correctamente.  
─¿Qué quiere qué? –pregunté incrédulo.  
─Que me enseñes las cochinadas esas que te molan. Que es por curiosidad, por el morbo de ver con qué te la pelas –añadió el guasón Stiles.  
─¿Y por qué te da morbo aquello con que yo me la pele? –respondí, bajando el tono de voz al darme cuenta que quizás mis padres todavía estuvieran despiertos.  
─No sé. A ti te molan las guarradas y a mí me mola descubrir cuáles son los vicios y las cachondeces de la gente –encogió los hombros como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero como mi cara debía de resultarle inescrutable, se giró en la silla del escritorio y comenzó a teclear algo en una ventana que abrió del explorador de Internet─. Mira –me dijo.  
Me acerqué y miré por encima de su hombro la pantalla. En la ventana comenzó a cargarse una página en donde resaltaba un bonito logotipo en donde una mano agarraba una buena polla con dos buenos huevos y de ésta brotaba un chorro de lechaza.  
─¿Qué quieres enseñarme? –pregunté.  
─Este foro. Soy uno de sus principales participantes –comentó─. Aquí se reúne gente de todo tipo para contar sus fantasías, sus fetiches, cuelgan sus fotos. Todo muy morboso, primito. Somos muchos los pajeros que nos juntamos aquí y compartimos guarradas y cerdadas.


	4. Stiles se apretaba el paquete por encima del pijama

─¡Joder, qué fuerte! –exclamé, sin creer tan de repente lo que acababa de descubrir de mi primo Stiles, que envalentonado también por el descubrimiento de mis pelis en plena descarga, parecía haberse atrevido a contarme aquello.  
─¿Y ahora qué? –Cerró el explorador─. ¿Me enseñas esas pelis?  
Tragué saliva, algo cachondo por lo que me acababa de enseñar y porque me pidiera aquello.  
─Pero son gays –le advertí.  
─Ya. Ya lo sé –dijo─. No me malentiendas. No me van los rabos ni nada de eso. Pero al ser una película, pues no es igual. No sé. No creo que se me ponga ni dura, pero bueno, si ocurre, tampoco pasa nada –sonrió como un cabrón.  
─No sé –dudé.  
─Venga, anda. No seas cerrado.  
Miré a sus ojos, que parecían tremendamente convencidos.  
─Ábrelo si quieres –le indiqué─. Hay tienes el acceso directo, en el Escritorio.  
Rápidamente se movió con el puntero por la pantalla y buscó el acceso directo. Cliqueó y se cargó el programa.  
─¿Sólo tengo que abrir la carpeta de descargas y darle a pre visualizar, no? –Yo asentí─. ¿Cuál es la que más te gusta? –me preguntó, girándose y mirándome.  
─No sé –me encogí de hombros.  
─Venga, hombre, ¡que no te de vergüenza! –me animó.  
─Pues… es que no lo sé…  
─A ver –comenzó Stiles─. ¿Esta de bestiality de qué es?  
─Son de tíos en una granja.  
─¿Con caballos o qué?  
─Sí –respondí algo abochornado.  
─Uhmmm. No sé si me va a gustar –dijo mi primo.─Mejor empezamos por algo más suave. Esa de bukkake es de un tío comiendo semen, ¿no?  
─Sí –dije.  
─Ves. Esta me mola más. Buenas corridas entrando por la boca y llenándole el estómago al chupón –Y entonces noté como Stiles se apretaba el paquete por encima del pijama.  
─Parece que no te desagrada la idea –comenté con sarcasmo.  
─Y no me desagrada.


	5. ¿Quieres verme los huevos?

─¿Aunque sea un tío el que trague? –pregunté.  
─Te he dicho que no te confundas, primo. Me da igual quien trague en una peli. Prefiero a una piba, pero lo que me pone es el hecho de que a alguien le mole comerse el semen de varios chicos. ¿A ti no?  
─Sí, también –acepté, alucinando con la soltura y desinhibición con que hablábamos en aquel momento, como si una enorme barrera que siempre había existido se hubiera disuelto en un instante.  
Entonces, en la pantalla del ordenador apareció un tío de rodillas mamando pollas de impresión, gordas, venosas, de todos los tonos de piel, y como algún que otro denso trallazo de leche se le estampaba en toda la boca.  
─¡Joder! –exclamó Stiles, que se estremeció en la silla, lo mismo que yo. Sólo que él se agarró el paquete y se lo apretó.  
─¿Ya se te ha puesto dura? ¿Nada más empezar? –pregunté con malicia.  
─¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres que te la enseñe para saciar mi curiosidad, mariquita? –soltó con su tono canalla.  
─No sé –me encogí de hombros con desgana, aunque mi pene estaba ya duro y gordo dentro de mi boxer y me apetecía mucho descubrir el calibre de Stiles, que me dio una nueva sorpresa.  
Stiles, tiró inesperadamente del pantalón del pijama hasta dejarlo en sus rodillas. Tomó con cuidado la goma de su slip, en donde estaba atrapado un buen bulto y, tirando de ella, liberó lo que escondía allí dentro.  
─Mira mi pene–dijo. Cosa que yo hice al segundo.  
Estaba dura, era gorda, de piel morena, surcada por algunas venas. Tenía el capullo cubierto por el pellejo. Mediría unos 16 cm y en su base, aún tapada por el calzoncillo, parecía crecer una buena cantidad de vello púbico castaño, largo y lacio. Una buena mata de hetero salido.  
─¡Qué buen pene tienes! –comenté anonadado.  
─¿Te gusta? –preguntó.  
─Sí, claro –me relamí, pues mi boca parecía haber comenzado a salivar instantáneamente.  
─¿Quieres verme los huevos? –volvió a preguntarme.  
─Por supuesto –asentí.  
─¿Cómo crees que son? –continuó con sus preguntas cargadas de picardía.  
─No lo sé –dudé─. Peludos, me imagino.  
─Sí, tengo unos cojones bastante peludos –asintió Stiles.


	6. ¿Te huelo el capullo?

─¿Y gordos?  
─Mira –dijo Stiles para resolver mi duda, y tiró más hacia debajo de sus boxers, sacando dos buenas bolas de carne cubiertas de muchísimos largos y despeinados pelos castaños.  
─Son normales –dije─, pero están muy bien.  
─Sí, eso creo yo –declaró él, rodeando el tronco de su troncho y pelándoselo para liberar el capullo rojizo que comenzó a emerger de aquel grueso pellejo. Al hacerlo, un sabroso aroma a polla pareció inundar el cuarto, y pegadas a la piel de la cabeza gorda de su rabote aparecieron algunas motas blanquecinas.  
─¡Qué hijo de puta! –exclamé─. ¡Tienes requesón!  
─No es cierto –dijo Stiles con disgusto─. Es porque lubrico a veces, si tengo una erección, y se me queda ahí. Pero mira –me dijo.  
Arrastró la yema de su dedo por su capullo, retirando algunas motitas blanquecinas y frotó sus dedos entre sí, haciéndolas desaparecer, después acercó sus dedos a su nariz y aspiró el olor. Después me los ofreció para que oliera. Aspire y un fuerte aroma a polla golpeó mi cerebro.  
─¡Joder! ¡Cómo te huele la polla, Stiles!  
─Sí, verdad –contestó orgulloso─. ¿Te gusta? ¿Te calienta el olor de mi verga?  
─Sí –respondí demente.  
─Sácate el rabo, que tienes ganas de pelártelo por lo que parece.  
Dicho y hecho. Tiré de la tienda de campaña del pantalón de mi pijama y liberé mi pepino, del mismo tamaño que el de mi primo, que me miraba sin borrar lasonrisa de su cara. ¡Era un cerdo! ¡Cómo yo!  
─Tú también tienes buena polla. ¿Te haces muchas pajas, Liam? –me preguntó.  
─Bastantes –respondí, sobándome el rabo y masturbándolo, al igual que hacía él.  
─Pues hoy te la haces conmigo, ¿vale?  
─Claro –asentí.  
─Pero sin mariconadas. Sólo una paja, como si fuéramos colegas. Eso sí –me miró serio─. Sólo te voy a pedir que hagas una cosa.  
─¿El qué? –pregunté curioso, totalmente entregado al calor que quemaba mi bajo vientre.  
─Huéleme la mantequilla esta que tengo en el rabo –me demandó.  
─¿Te huelo el capullo?  
─¿No dices que te gusta?


	7. Si quieres nos la pajeamos poniéndolas juntas

─Sí –asentí.  
─Pues venga. Arrodíllate y disfruta de cómo me canta el cipote.  
Perdiendo el control, me abalancé de rodillas frente a mi primo, que abierto de piernas y sentado en la silla del ordenador, me ofrecía su enhiesto y pelado cipote, que estaba a toda máquina. Acerqué mis fosas nasales a la superficie de carne moteada en algunas partes por una pequeña capa blanquecina. En general, tenía el capullo cubierto por una especie de gelatina, una mezcla de precum y, tal vez, restos de meada. Me encantaba. Me volvía loco. Y llegado un momento, mi primo me restregó la punta de su cipote por la nariz. Después, me apartó un poco y me pidió que le escupiera, para que empezáramos a pajearnos.  
─¿Nos ponemos cómodos en la cama? –pregunté.  
─Sí, en la de abajo –comentó.  
Me senté en el colchón de la cama de abajo y él hizo lo mismo, blandiendo su rabo como un sable y sentándose a mi lado. Se la pelaba con parsimonia y no dejaba de mirar como yo me tocaba la mía, mientras me agarraba los huevos con ganas. Me daba mucho placer estrujármelos mientras me pajeaba.  
─Tú también tienes las pelotas bien peludas –observó.  
─Sí –respondí en un susurro, pues el gustazo y el morbo de la situación me tenía fuera de mis casillas─. Stiles –le llamé.  
─¿Qué? –preguntó también en un susurro.  
─Que estás bueno y me das mucho morbo. Mucho morbo estar así contigo.  
─Y a mí, Liam. Nunca pensé que serías un guarro como yo. Yo soy muy pajero, primo –reconoció sin culpabilidad ninguna─. Y me flipa pajearme con otros pibes.  
─¿Y no te gusta que te la chupen? –pregunté con deseo, queriendo probar el pene de Stiles.  
─Una chica sí, pero si tú me la chupas seguro que se me pone floja. No me da morbo. Me da morbo ver cómo te pajeas conmigo.  
─¡Joder! –exclamé con fastidio.  
─Pero ven –me dijo─. Si quieres nos la pajeamos poniéndolas juntas.  
Entonces me hizo levantarme y ponerme frente a él, unimos nuestras pollas y aquello me produjo una fuerte descarga eléctrica en mi columna vertebral. Stiles, experto en esos menesteres, soltó dos buenos gargajos con los que embadurno los dos penes, los estrujó con sus poderosas y hábiles manos y comenzó a pelar nuestras dos zambombas a un tiempo, haciéndome agonizar de placer y extender mi cuello hacia atrás, intentado hacer un tremebundo esfuerzo por acallar mis ganas de gritar de gusto. ¡Las manos que tenía mi primo no eran de este mundo! Era maravilloso sentir el palpitar de su pene contra mi pene, como su saliva caía desde su boca y nos cubría ambos troncos, oler el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y mi cuerpo, tan sólo tapados por las camisetas del pijama, como si fuéramos adolescentes de quince años.


	8. ¿Quieres probar?  (FIN)

Me acabé inclinando hacia él, lo que dificultó su tarea, pero que continuó con la misma habilidad que antes.  
─Tenemos que intentar acabar los dos a la vez, ¿me oyes? –medio sugirió, medio ordeno─. Para que sea perfecto tenemos que reventar a la vez y que se nos quede todo el rabo cubierto de crema.  
─Lo intentaré –dije con la respiración ahogada, y me incliné más sobre él, poniendo mis brazos en sus hombros y acercando mi boca a la suya. Quería atrapar su aliento.  
Stiles levantó la cara y se encontró con la mía. Sentí su respiración y sus ojos embriagados de placer, seguro del placer que le estaba dando a mi polla. Me tenía totalmente entregado mientras mi rabo se ponía incandescente con la paja sobrenatural que me estaba haciendo. Me iba a despellejar el rabo.  
─¿Vas bien? –preguntó, asiéndome con firmeza por la cintura, para hacer más llevadera la simultánea paja.  
─Tengo muchas ganas de correrme.  
─Córrete cuando quieras y yo intento correrme a la vez. Sólo avísame un poco antes.  
Logré abrir mis ojos y mirarle a los suyos para saber si había oído bien.  
─¿Puedes hacer eso? –le pregunté.  
─Sí, claro –sonrió orgulloso.  
─¡Joder! –me entregué ya por completo─. Pues me corro ya.  
─¿Ya?  
─Sí, ya –ahogué aquel último "ya", pues notaba cómo en mi interior la parte baja de mi columna se convulsionaba y cómo mis huevos pedía paso para el chorro que sin previo aviso saltó por el agujero de mi nardo.  
Abrí los ojos a duras penas y advertí una convulsión en mi primo, que a la par que saltaba mi segundo chorro, soltó el su primero, bien denso y cuajado, entremezclándose con los míos, en forma de fuente, sueltos y líquidos. Pero Stiles continuaba dándole arriba y abajo a nuestras flacuras, haciendo que entre sus dedos y nuestras pollas se produjera una pasta de semen increíble.  
Finalmente, sofocados, temblorosos y sudados nos dejamos caer relajados sobre el colchón, intentado reponernos de la paja. Así nos mantuvimos quietos, mientras en la pantalla de mi ordenador portátil al pobre chaval de la bukkake le tenían ya con una gruesa mascarilla de semen blanco.  
Logré incorporarme un poco y miré al arrugado y fláccido cipote de Stiles. Tenía su melena púbica cubierta de la cuajada nata de semen, así como su morena cola. La mía estaba algo menos manchada.  
─¡Joder, Liam! –chasqueó su lengua, aun reponiéndose.  
─Eso digo yo –inquirí─. Eres un puto experto en pajotes.  
─Y tú eres un cerdo. Ponme esa película de los caballos, a ver si podemos hacer una segunda ronda.  
─¿Una segunda ronda? ¿Ahora? –le pregunté atónito.  
─Aunque no te prometo nada, pero puedo intentarlo –me sonrió, levantando su manchada mano, cubierta de semen, y acercándose un dedo a la boca. Lo relamió y lo limpió, tragando y degustando nuestro pastel─. ¿Quieres probar? –me extendió la mano  
Lo cierto es que no me lo pensé. Degustar el semen de Stiles y el mío de su propia mano. ¡Claro que quería probar!


End file.
